The Devil's Pet
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: A girl named Gracie dies. How? Well, that's what Sam and Dean are gonna find out! Was it the Devil? Or his pet? Read to find out! May be M later. Maybe just T. Chapter Two finially up! THANK GOD!
1. Prolouge

_**The Devil's Pet**_

**Hey! I hope you like this story! I love this show, so I decided to write this!**

**And, just so you know, Gracie is the girl that dies.**

_Chapter One: Prolouge_

Gracie ran and ran.

'Got to get away!' Gracie thought. She ran a little slower, due to her getting a little tired. She had a cut on her cheek and one on her wrist, as well as her leg.  
>A howl erupted. Then a hoot. As well as the sounds of running, puddles splashing, and branches cracking. Gracie panicked, running faster.<p>

'It's a good thing I was on the track team.' Gracie thought, as she ran even faster. Then...

"AHHHHHHHH!"

**Sorry it was so short. In the show, this would be three to five minutes long. Anyways, this is the first part, showing how the people die. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Dean and Sam Arrive

_**Chapter Two: Dean and Sam Arrive**_

**Hey! Another chapter! Sorry it took me awhile to update due to me updating my other stories and youtube videos. Anyways:**

**As always, enjoy!**

**And I know that's not the ringtone, but I like the song and I think it fits the show. And I was listening to it the whole time I was writing this.**

"I can't believe we ACTUALLY defeated the Devil." Sam said.

"I know. It was so freaking hard! Althought it was dangerous." Dean said. Then Sam's phone raang and played "Going Under" by Evanescence.Sam answered it.

"Hello. Sam Winchester here! How may I help you?" Sam said.

"I need you and your brother to get here as soon as possible." a raspy, cracky man voice said.

"What is your name and where do live and what happened?" Sam asked. "And how'd you get my number?"

"My name is Bob Jones. I live in Montgomery Alabama and a girl died. By something supernatural I'm guessing." the man's voice said. "And I got it from a very good friend of mine."

"Okay. Meet us at the motel. We will be there in two hours." Sam said and hung up.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked.

"We have to stop by Montgomery Alabama. Something supernatural killed a girl there. We're meeting a guy named Bobby at the motel and he's gonna tell us what happened." Sam explained.

So, Dean and Sam drove and drove. Finally, after two hours of driving, they arrive at the motel. They get out of the car and check in. They grab the key and go to their room. Just as Sam was about to close the door, he heard:

"Sam Winchester!"

**Wow. Short. Again. Damn, I gotta stop making 'em so short.**

**Well, the next chapter is about Bob Jones meeting Sam and Dean and explain the whole situation. I'll write it as soon as I can!**

**Please review! Thakies!**

**(GUMMY BEARS ARE CHASING ME!) LMAO.**


	3. The Talk

_**Chapter Three: The Talk**_

**Hey! Another chapter! Hope you like it!**

Sam had heard his name being called, right when he was about to close the door. Sam opened it back up.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Bob Jones. From the phone call." Bob said, standing outside the room.

"Let him in!" Sam heard Dean yell.

"Well, then come in and sit down." Sam said. Bob came in and sat on one of the beds. Sam sat next to him after closing the door.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Dean asked, sitting across from his brother and Bob.

"Well, my little girl, who was twenty, went on a hike a week ago. And never returned. Three days later, I went to look for her, along with my three friends Joe, Albert, and Eddy. Eddy found her dead, on a pile of leaves I couldn't leave my house, for I was too sad. And there was nothing on her, except dog scratches. Which only I could see. And thats not it." Bob said. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at Bob.

"Go on." Dean said.

"The scratches looked like they poisened her. But, out of all four of us, I was the only one that saw it." Bob said.

"Anything else you need to tell us?" Sam asked.

"Not really, no. Except one thing." Bob said.

"What is it Bob?" Dean asked.

"Yesterday, I thought I sensed someone following me. When I was driving to my daughter's funeral in the middle of nowhere." Bob said.

"Okay, well, keep in touch. If you feel like you're being watched, call me. If I don't answer, call my brother, Dean." Sam said.

"Got it." Bob said, standing. And with that, he lft.

**God damnit! Another short chapter! Hopefully the next one will be longer...**


	4. Who Will Die Next?

_**Chapter Four: Who dies next?**_

**Hey! Another chapter. I hope that I dont make this a god damn short chapter.**

**As always, enjoy!**

Bob was driving to his friend's house, which was in the woods.

'Good thing there's a road.' Bob thought as he drove on the path. Then, a feeling overwelmed him. He looked to his right, and there was nothing. He looked to his left and saw the bushes move, the same way he was going. He went a little faster. He looked to the right, and saw a black wolf chasing his car, except next to hi. He drove, and grabbed his cell phone. He called Sam and it rang before Sam answered.

"Hello. Sam Winchester here. How may I help you?" Sam said.

"Sam, it's Bob. The thing that killed my daughter is going after me!" Bob said, panicky.

"Okay, Bob. I will track and follow your phone signal. Hurry up and go to where you were going. If you can't get there fast enough, jump out of your car and run, and Dean will help you if you're in the woods. He's there looking for clues." Sam said.

"Got it."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SUPERNATURAL THE DEVILS PET::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sam hung up the phone after talking to Bob. He quickly dialed and called his brother, Dean. Dean answered the phone after a couple of rings.

"Hey Sammy. What's up?" Dean asked. Sam heard the rustling of leaves.

"Bob's in trouble. He's driving on the road in the woods, and is getting chased by the thing that killed his daughter." Sam explained. He heard running through the phone, then a car door opening and closing.

"I'm going to try to find Bob or the thing. Have you been researching about the scratches?" Dean asked, and Sam heard the car start up.

"Yea. I've been looking through different books, including Dad's journal. The only thing that can scratch and it be posinous is the hellhound." Sam explained.

"And how exactly do we stop it?" Dean asked.

"By stabbing it with a knife, which has to have blood from a priest on it, and then burn it." Sam explained.

"Okay. And where exactly are we supposed to find priest willing to give us their blood to us?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

"I'll call you back!" Dean said quickly before hanging up.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SUPERNATURAL THE DEVILS PET::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dean ran towards Bob's car. He saw no trace of Bob. Then he heard the scream. He ran towards the source. When he got there, he saw Bob on a pile of leaves. He had scratches, and they looked like they were posionous.

"Got damn hellhound." Dean said out loud. Then, he felt slobber touch his leg.

"Oh shit." Dean said. He turned around and saw a black wolf, the same size of him.

"Hello. You know, I didn't mean it..." Dean said. He paused, then ran, the hellhound following. He reached his car and hopped in. The hell hound tried jumping on top, but when he started jumping, the hellhound fell off, and disappeared.

'Well, THAT was close.' Dean thought as he drove back to Sam.

**Please don't critisize. I tried to make it long, but it wouldn't work!**

**CURSE MY WRITER'S BLOCK!**


	5. Research, Research, and More Research

_**Chapter Five: Research, Research, and More Research**_

**Sorry it took me a while to updat. Usually, I would update quicker. But, I've been working on my other stories.**

**As always, Enjoy!**

"Sammy, I'm back." Dean said, walking in the door, and closing it behind him.

"Hey Dean. Where's Bob?" Sam asked, from the dining room/kitchen.

"Dead." Dean said coolly.

"What happened? Dean, you were supposed to save him!" Sam yelled, as Dean laid down on his bed.

"Sammy, calm down. I didn't make it in time. And I barely made it out." Dean said.

"What do you mean Dean?" Sam asked, looking back on his computer.

"I mean, I almost died. It chased me, and I lost it when I started running." Dean said.  
>"Oh. Well, I don't think its a hellhound we're dealing with." Sam said.<p>

"Then what the heck are we dealling with?" Dean asked.

"The spirit of a dog. I believe the spirit grew over the years." Sam said.

"Okay. And?" Dean asked.

"As always, we have to look for the bones and salt and burn them." Sam said.

"But, how are we supposed to find the bones if we don't know ANYTHING about the dog?" Dean asked.

"Talk to the owner." Sam said.

"But we don't know the owner either." Dean said.  
>"You dont; but I do." Sa said.<p>

"Who is it Sammy?" Dean asked, stting up.

"A girl named... Oh crap." Sam said.

"A girl named?" Dean asked.

"Gracie Jones." Sam said.

"Bob's daughter? But, she's dead!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know that Dean. So, now it'd gonna be harder to find information on the animal." Sam said.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry it was short!**

**I was in a hurry.**

**Plus, it was supposed to be on research.**

**But it wasnt.**

**Boo. Well, I'll update asap.**

**Sorry if I got the chapter number wrong.**


	6. Talking with the Brother

_**Chapter Six: Talking with the Brother**_

**Hey! For those who are loving this story, here's the next chapter.**

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. Been busy updating other storys.**

**As always, I only own gracie, bob, the friends, and the family.**

**ENJOY!**

When Dean arrived back at the motel, Sam looked at him.

"I got some adresses for Gracie's family. And the friends that helped Bob find her." Sam said.

"Okay. Who's first?" Dean asked.

"Gracie's brother." Sam said.

"Let's go!" Dean said.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A while later, they arrived to Gracie's brother's house. The two hunters walked up the steps and walked up to the door. Sam knocked. A few seconds later, a blond man wearing a blut v-neck shirt, jeans, and socks answered the door.

"Hello. Are you Gary, Gracie Jones's brother?" Dean asked.

"Yes. How may I help you?" Gary asked.

"We would like to ask you some questions about Gracie's old dog." Dean asked.

"Why?" Gary asked.

"Because..." Dean asked.

"We are from the animal death program, which helps people by telling them how dog species behave and how dogs die. That way they and their pets can stay safe." Sam made up right on the spot.

'Damn. He's THAT good.' Dean thought.

"Oh. Then come on in." Gary said, motioning for Sam and Dean to come in. They walked in.

"Please follow me." Gary said, leading the hunters to the living room. Gary sat in a chair and Sam and Dean sat on the couch.

"Ask your questions." Gary said.

"Okay, first question. What was the dogs name?" Sam asked, taking out a pad and pen.

"Name was Shadow." Gary said. Sam wrote that down.

"How did the behave?" Dean asked.

"He used to bite everyone BUT Gracie. He would always protect Gracie, no matter what." Gary said. Sam wrote that down.

"And what did he like to do most of the time?" Dean asked.

"He loved going on walks, playing with Gracie, taking baths, and playing with other dogs, as well as sleeping." Gary said. Sam wrote all that down.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Jones. We really appreciate it." Sam said, standing. Dean also stood.

"No problem." Gary said.

And the hunters went back to the motel.

**Thatnks for reading!**

**Next chapter is summing all this up.**

**May take awhile to update.**


	7. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
